


Remember

by Queen_Oval



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Uma is my daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: She’d known her since preschool. It shouldn’t have been too hard to to get it off her tongue. She trusted her, but she was still afraid. They were alone, and at worst she would get on the bus and go home and have a three day weekend to recover from the embarrassment.“Hey, do you remember when we were, like, six, and got all dressed up and insisted that your brother be the officiant for our wedding?”“And my mom freaked out for, like, no good reason about it, and we had no idea why?”She certainly hadn’t forgotten that part. “Yeah, but, um, I’ve been thinking about that a lot and…um…"





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I finished reading the Escape of the Isle of the lost...It's a dumpster fire. This an Audrey x Uma pairing.  
> Prompt Credits: https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/185387352981/writing-prompt-870
> 
> Prompt summary: She’d known her since preschool. It shouldn’t have been too hard to to get it off her tongue. She trusted her, but she was still afraid. They were alone, and at worst she would get on the bus and go home and have a three day weekend to recover from the embarrassment.
> 
> “Hey, do you remember when we were, like, six, and got all dressed up and insisted that your brother be the officiant for our wedding?”
> 
> “And my mom freaked out for, like, no good reason about it, and we had no idea why?”
> 
> She certainly hadn’t forgotten that part. “Yeah, but, um, I’ve been thinking about that a lot and…um…”

When Uma was in preschool, she became close to a certain girl. This girl recently moved into the town. She wore a bright pink bow on top of her brown hair. This pink bow girl name was Audrey. Usually, Uma doesn’t really talk to many of the girls in her class. She preferred sharing her arts and craft time with her friends, Harry and Gil. Even though Uma thinks eating glue for the tenth time was gross, she loved hanging out with them. 

Until the little girl began to show interest with Audrey.  
“I like your bow,” Uma stated to the girl. Audrey looked at her, “Really ?”  
The little girl nodded, “I like it even though it’s pink,”  
“I have different bows at home.  
“I think you should wear blue. Blue is my favorite color,” Uma stated as she started her tempt of drawing her mom.  
Audrey blushed, “Oh, okay, only if?”  
“Only if what?”  
“You have to be my best friend,” the pink bowed girl demanded. Uma shrugged not putting too much thought about the friendship,” Okay.”

One day the pair were playing outside in the garden Audrey’s house. Audrey’s cousin, Rosie was told to play with her little cousins  
“What should we play next?” Audrey asked Uma. The girl shrugged her arms before laying on the soft grass.  
“Uma you have to get up. The ground is dirty,” Audrey gasped in shock of what her friend did. Uma rolls over to her side, “I don’t care. I want to play something.” 

“You guys sound like a married couple. 

“What’s a married couple?” Audrey asked her cousin. 

“Like how your mom and dad are. Oh, you remember we watched the new princess Megah Markle getting married that what a wedding is.”

“Uma,” Audrey turned her head, “Let’s get married!” Uma gazed at her with interest, I guess getting married would be too bad, Uma thought as she got up. Audrey raced back inside to grabbed as many stuffed animals to bear witness of the little girls union. Twenty minutes went by, and Audrey came again wearing her favorite pink dress that her mommy bought her a couple of weeks ago. 

“Rosie, you have to be the person to say the questions,” Audrey order her cousin as she was pulling up Uma from the ground. Picking out shreds of grass from the young girl’s braided hair. Rosie sighed but did as she was told.  
Audrey picked a handful of weeds as her flowers before connecting her hands with Uma’s.  
Rosie coughed to clear her throat, “Now Audrey would you take Uma as-”  
The trio was interpreted by the sharp clicks of heels belonging to Audrey’s grandmother.  
“What are you girls doing?” She asked, giving a tight smile towards. Audrey was the first one to speak up, “Me and Uma are getting married!”  
The grandmother gave a short chuckle,” Oh sweetheart. That’s not possible,”  
Audrey was confused; her mommy said that some kids have two mommies or two daddies, and that’s okay. Maybe her grandmother was telling her grown stuff that her parents don’t let her listen to.

“Really why?” Audrey asked the grandmother, grabbed her hand.  
“Becuase you have to marry your prince sweet. That’s how it is,” her grandmother told her. To say the less that confused the girls as Audrey’s grandmother pulled her along with her. 

Days became months, and months became years. The two girls were thick as thieves until middle school happens. 

Uma began to start seeing Audrey more than a friend. The middle schooler wanted to be the one that holds Audrey’s hand as they would walk around the school ground. But today was the day Uma was going to tell Audrey how she really felt about the girl. Her heart was beating faster than a drum as she walked closer to her best friend’s house. She’d known her since preschool. It shouldn’t have been too hard to to get it off her tongue. She trusted her, but she was still afraid. They were alone, and at worst she would get on the bus and go home and have a three day weekend to recover from the embarrassment.

“Hey, do you remember when we were, like, six, and got all dressed up and insisted that your cousin be the officiant for our wedding?” Uma asked, picking at her nails, glancing away from Audrey. 

“And my grandmother freaked out for, like, no good reason about it, and we had no idea why?” Audrey finished giving her friend a questioning look. 

Uma certainly hadn’t forgotten that part. “Yeah, but, um, I’ve been thinking about that a lot and…um…”

Audrey worriedly touched Uma’s shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, um,” The once confidence girl quickly vanished so fast. Uma knew looked like gapping fish to Audrey, Why am I like this? Uma thought. 

Uma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“What would you say if I wanted that to happen?” Uma asked.  
Audrey looked in, surprised, “That my grandmother scolded how that’s not natural?”  
Uma shook her head, “No, but wanting to marry your part.” 

The pair was silence for a moment. Uma looked intently at Audrey worry for the young girl response.  
Audrey’s filled with tears, “We have to date first. Uma you already know I have high standards.” 

“Of course your highness,” Uma smirked as she kissed Audrey’s hand. The pair smiled at each other, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave a comment and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, bye!


End file.
